


I love you~!

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, gays, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Alfred really loves Ivan, his best friend and he finally gets the guts to tell him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOU LIEK

Alfred was never really into anything sexual, sometimes he would have an... urge, but nothing beyond that really, hell even in second grade when he first met Ivan, but lately, especially since freshman year started- he has noticed some... changes to the Russians body, sure he was buff then, but no he was amazing. Ivan had a great figure, and a great shy personality, please tell me why people are afraid of him.

Alfred looked over to his best friend, his pencil gliding over the paper. He noticed how  **big** his hands are. How he wished he could feel those fingers just, gliding over his tan skin, kissing his neck, touching him so much, torturing him with just twist of a nipple, oh fuck, he wishes Ivan would be okay with it... He was getting a boner.

"Fredya,"

 

Cutting out of his hot trance, young Alfred looked over towards his friend who was tapping his head with a pencil and biting his lower moist  lip, the lips he wanted to kiss and suck on. But only if Ivan was okay with it. 

"Uh, yeah?" The teen asked warily, hoping his friend wouldn't see the straining erection in his pants.

"Number 12, I cannot seem to solve, I was hoping you'd be some assistance." Alfred though, was not that far, he was on number 10 because of his thoughts.

Picking up their review homework for their test the next day, he gazed over it.

Number 12 was just order of operation, silly Ivan.

The Russian rose from the bed he was sitting on, placing his homework right next to the American, he crouched on the floor.

Jones glanced over it, all the erase marks and eraser debris scattered around the paper, he of course wiped them away with a swift hand movement.

"It's order of operations bro, nothing hard." Alfred gave a warm smile and laughed, sometimes Ivan could be as foolish as him.

"Uh, DA! Sorry Alfred, I forgot about that." Ivan rolled the 'r' in the blond teens name, making his erection even harder.

His lips were so dry just by thinking of him! He wanted to grind on him, moan his name like he did in bed every night when he would play with himself just by the thought, but if he wasn't able to fuck his friend, he sure was going to find a way to just grab those lips and swoop in for a little smooch, hopefully not ruining their friendship. But only if Ivan was okay with it. 

"...Fredya..." Alfred heard his name.

"Oh sorry, dude, got lost in thought. haha..." This was awkward. 

"Da, it seems so..." Ivan for a second glanced his eyes towards Alfred's lost eyes. 

'Only, three more problems, da...' Ivan told himself. 

For the rest of the night, they got done with their homework, grabbed something small to eat then decided to head off to bed. 

"You need help with the futon?" Alfred asked, getting out of the covers of his bed.

"Nyet I got it." grabbing the two handles at the side of the couch, he lifted and it began laying out.

"Uh, okay bro."

Ivan then unbuttoned his jacket, the jacket his father gave him before he passed away.

He pulled off his shoes and shirt and Alfred couldn't help but just look over him, he didn't really have anything there, like abs or anything, but it wasn't rib showing skinny, it was fucking perfect, he wanted to walk over and just rub his chest, kiss his chest. He hoped Ivan was okay with it!

"Fredya, are you okay?" Ivan asked as he began shedding his pants reveal black boxers with a large... inside. They change in front of each other all the time when they're at his house, but damn. 

 

"Yeah mhm." Alfred rolled to face his wall, this was so fucking awkward, he could hear him getting pajamas on behind him, but he couldn't look, he couldn't just fall for his best friend, that's insane! Alfred couldn't help but curl in a ball.

"Fredya." Ivan finished buttoning his shirt, he walked over to the curled American, placing a gentle hand on his friend he KNEW was troubled. "Are you okay?"

Alfred wanted to scrape out his eyes from his stupid fucking head. This was his best friend, they've been friends too long to date! And now feeling Ivan's hand being placed on him, comforting him, loving him, as of Ivan was saying 'Only if he's okay with it,' He really wanted to cry, having a crush on your friend is not fun, even if it's only been a small half- a-quarter- into- school crush. Not even a full fucking semester!

He thought that maybe it would go away as soon as it started because he at first had not idea where it came from then their whole time together just came flashing before his eyes. He simply detested it.

 

"Uh, not really." Confirmed, still not uncurling from his little ball.

'Why can't I just get it over with?' 

It was like time stopped itself, bolting from his ball, he quickly smashed his lips to Ivan's. It tasted sweet, he couldn't really explain it because he made it happen so quick, the adrenaline, the... everything... It was like... he didn't know. He expected a shove, cursing and him running from his house, but it didn't happen, especially when he realized how long their lips have been connected.

He pulled apart from him, averting his eyes that had nowhere to go.

 

"That was great Fredya!" Ivan giggled, he large hand taking one side of the other teen's face. Alfred couldn't help but cover his face in fear, what the hell had he done.

"Listen dude, I am so sor-" Alfred was shut up with another kiss, but only because Alfred seemed okay with it.

 

Jones breathed in harshly, closing his eyes, and enjoyed every part of it, an before he knew it, he was lying down on his bed, hands roaming Ivan's hair, one leg wrapped around his torso. 

  
  


It was truly a wonderful moment, just to have the two connected in an amazing make out session, just to have Alfred moaning and groaning, from Ivan’s soft touches. His wishes were being fulfilled, every single one. Even if they weren’t going to have sex, he didn’t care.

 

They broke apart, Ivan was breathing heavily into his lovers neck. The scent of lustful sweat, the scent of arousal.     
Alfred couldn’t help but BE aroused, with Ivan’s hot breath over his neck, teeth grazing, as if he were trying to bite him, and it was amazing. 

 

Finally, Ivan and Alfred stared into each other.   
  


Alfred was licking his lips sensationally, Ivan was guiding his own fingers down Alfred’s hips.   
  
“Su, So…?” Red cheeks dusted Alfred’s face.   
  
“I love you Fredya…”    
  
“I love you too big guy.” Alfred Laughed. “We need to sleep hun.” Ivan nodded in agreement.   
  
“I love you…”


End file.
